Dead Milk
by OrigamiPenguin
Summary: Malon goes to deliver some milk and her journies bring her to the grave yard. There she finds something she doesn't expect! Malon/?????
1. The Milk Delivery

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Zelda  
  
Malon was brushing her horse Epona, when her father Talon stormed into the stable. He was portly man with blue trousers and a bushy black beard.   
  
"Malon! I have forgotten! Oh no! I have booked too many milk deliveries today! I need your help delivering to Kakariko Village!" The man seemed awfully worried.   
  
Malon jumped at the chance to venture out into the rest of Hyrule Field. Her red hair flew into the air as she mounted her horse. "I can't wait to see the rest of Hyrule! So who do you need to deliver the milk to?" Talon sighed. He disapproved greatly of Malon leaving Lon Lon Ranch.   
  
"The strange woman by the fenced in cucco yard." He scratched his head. "Make sure you wash off any cucco germs before you go, she is allergic." With that Talon waved off his blue eyed daughter on her first journey.  
  
Malon began to sing as she galloped through Hyrule Field. Epona came to a quick stop as they approached the great stairs that led to Kakariko Village. "It's okay Epona, I can walk from here." Malon patted the horse on the head and started up the stairway.   
  
The sun radiated off the red tin rooves of Kakariko Village. A burly man with a long knotted beard. He was yelling at other men running around aimlessly with planks of wood and stacks of bricks. "Get building that house you lazy pigs!" The man pointed to an empty plot of land with some uprights stuck in the land. Malon asked for directions.  
  
"I need to make a delivery, do you know where the strange woman with the cucco farm is?" Malon gestured to her package of bottles.  
  
"Over there. No go you silly girl you are distracting my workers." The man pointed to a small stair case that led around to the Great Impa's house.  
  
"Thank you sir!" She said as she skipped over the the strange woman.  
  
"I have a delivery for you, Miss!" She called out to the cucco farmer. "It is milk from Lon Lon Ranch." The red haired woman turned as yelped alittle in surprise.  
  
"Oh! Okay, I think that might be for my sister, she is in the grave yard." The woman pointed to the tunnel way toward the graves. "She is speaking with Dampe. You can leave the milk here and go get the payment from her at Dampe's hut." The woman resumed what she was doing and ignored the little girl. Malon in return resumed her journey to sell her father's milk. As she approached the grave yard, Malon gasped in shock and saw something that took her by complete surprise. 


	2. A Knight In Bright Green Tunics

Malon screamed as her sapphire eyes widdened at the horrific sight. The thing in front of her was screaming too and pulled out a stick. It then slapped Malon on the head and she collapsed to the ground.   
  
**  
  
"The zombie! Where is it?!" Malon gasped as she woke inside a cozy little shack. "Where am I?" She looked around but all she saw was a little boy with a tuft of red hair.  
  
"I am so sorry. I was pretending to be the grave keeper, Dampe. I think my mask might have frightened you." The boy held up a wooden mask that represented a zombie's face.  
  
"Oh. Eh, why were you pretending to be a grave keeper?" Malon asked with a puzzeled look on her face.  
  
"There aren't many other kids around here, well there is this fairy boy but he doesn't seem to like my game. So I always play alone." The boy sat on the side of the bed Malon was laying on and stared at his feet.  
  
"That fairy boy!?! I know who he is. I bet he'd be knight some day. I wish a knight would come one day and marry me. Save me from Lon Lon Ranch! But I don't think my father would want me to leave." Malon sat next to the boy.   
  
"That fairy boy sold me this mask. I thought it was perfect for playing Dampe. I even payed him full price for it." The boy held it up to admire it some more. Malon shrugged and looked around.  
  
"You never answered my question, where am I?"  
  
"In Dampe's house."  
  
"Oh."  
  
The two children sat not saying a word. Apparently they didn't have much in common. The silence was broken when the fairy boy stormed into the house.  
  
"Fairy boy!" Malon stared with admiration in her glowing blue eyes. The young blonde boy in a light green tunic looked very concerned.  
  
"Malon, your father sent me to save you. It is the middle of the night. And you, "Dampe Junior", or whatever your name is, err, your mom wants you home." The fairy boy grabbed Malon's hand and ran out of the shack.  
  
"Bye, Malon!" the little boy called. Malon could only wave good-bye because her arm was being pulled half way out of it's socket by the fairy boy.  
  
As they ran through the small village, Link started to think over their journey.  
  
"It takes about a day to get across the whole length of Hyrule Field, so since Lon Lon Ranch is about half way through the field, we should be there by morning." Malon tried to keep up with the running fairy. As they ran to the bottom of the stairs, they stumbled across Epona, chewing on some grass. "You brought Epona? Well you'll be home tonight!" Link stoked the roan horse and smiled at Malon, thinking she wanted to be home.  
  
While they were ridding throught the field, the sun started to rise.   
  
"Guess when you rescued me it was later then you thought, it is nearly sunrise." Malon giggled as the galloping foal made it's way throught the field.   
  
"Oh no, this means those killer flowers are going to be up." Link looked from side to side just as a a loud buzzing sound was heard overhead. "We're on at Kokiri Forest, this means we are going to has a little detour." Link steered Epona towards the entrance to Kokiri Forest, but she halted and wouldn't go any farther. "We'll just have to leave her here Malon, come on those plants are getting closer." Link hurried Malon into the wooden tube and into Kokiri Village.  
  
The village smelled of fresh grass and small glowing orbes illuminated the foggy shire. "Wow fairy boy, this is beautiful. What is your name anyway?" Malon took a deep breath and gazed at the awesome sight.   
  
"My name is Link. I'm a little tired, and well my house is right here so I am gonna go to bed." Link scratched the back of his neck. "I guess you could come and stay at my house, you've had a busy night too." Link smiled and climbed up his rope ladder to his tree house. Malon smiled and thought about what a nice day she had had. First she was rescued by someone she didn't have much intrest in, and now she was rescued by a knight. 


	3. The Promise

Malon sat on Link's outside porch. She traced the rings of the wood with her foot. Her heart felt like it was floating on air. Could her life get any better? She could her Link snooring. Aw, he had such a cute snore! She got up, her white dress stained from the journey she had had the night before. Her hair was tangled and she sighed while trying to tame it. Just then she heard a loud shout from the entrance of the Forest.   
  
"MALON!!!!! ARE YOU IN HERE! WHAT DID THAT FAIRY BOY DO TO YOU?" Talon shouted.  
  
"Oh, father! I'm sorry it just that...well we were being attacked by these--"  
  
"Enough!" The chubby man cried. "I was so worried. And I have bad news. You need to go home right now."  
  
Link ran out of his house in his under-roos. "What's going on? Malon? Talon?"   
  
"Malon needs to go home, boy. Thank you anyway, for trying to bring her home.  
  
"Well...okay. Bye Malon."  
  
"Bye!" she waved violently as she mounted Epona. Talon had led the horse into the small vilage to carry Malon home. As she turned to ride home she whispered: "Good-bye, my true love."  
  
~  
  
As the father and daughter made a mad dash back to Lon Lon Ranch, Talon began to slow down. His mud-colored horse neighed with relief as the man dismounted.   
  
"Why are you stopping, Father?" Malon asked as Epona halted beside Talon.  
  
"Sweetheart, Lon Lon Ranch doesn't belong to me anymore." Talon swallowed hard. "I want you to stay there with Ingo."  
  
"But--but why?" Malon's voice craked mid question. Suddenly memories of the bitter man Ingo raced through her mind.   
  
"Malon, it's for the best. Just promise me you'll sell our milk proudly?" Talon reached for Malon's hand. The river beside them rushed violently. The moon rose slowly and the drawbridge to the Market Place was about to be rose.   
  
"I am going to Kakariko Village. But don't come looking for me. Just go home, now! As quick as you can before the zombies rise. We'll meet again. I promise." Talon let go of his weeping daughter's hand. His own leaking eyes had been hidden in the shadows but it was no use. Malon new her father was upset.  
  
"I promise Daddy. I love you." Malon dismounted her horse as well and gave her father a hug.  
  
"And I love you. Now go."   
  
And Malon rode to her home in Lon Lon Ranch. 


	4. The Milk Deliverer

It had been almost seven years since Talon had been forced to leave Lon Lon Ranch. His daughter Malon had grown bitter inside, but hide her grief behind a cheery outersphere. The red-headed beauty was drowned by the many chores she was forced to perform by her angry step-father Ingo. But today she had the opportunity to leave the Ranch for a day.  
  
"And be careful Malon, I don't want any angry customers! That wont make Ganondorf happy. And make sure they pay in full." Ingo scowled as he sent Malon on her mission. His once unruly mustache and tattered clothes were now gallant and handsome. His rewards had gone to his head.  
  
"I will, don't worry. Ganondorf will be happy with our sales." Malon answered balnkly as she rode into Hyrule Field.  
  
The wind blew past her hair and she grew rapt in her thoughts. Little did she now the horse she was ridding had grow old, and he could no longer handle the journey to the many villages of Hyrule. His leg snapped and the horse faltered, throwing Malon foward. The crates of milk flew through the air and crashed to smitherines. Milk soaked the dirt and Malon was knocked unconcious. Her face was dirtied and the horse's leg bled and it neighed for help, but it was too late.  
  
~  
  
"Miss, are you okay? Miss?" An urgent voice rang in Malon's ears.  
  
"Huh? What happened? Where am I?" Malon wearily wiped her face.   
  
"Um, in Kakariko Village. I found you and your horse in Hyrule Field."   
  
When her eyes began to focus, she saw that the voice belonged to a man with the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen. He was dressed in a green oufit, and he wore a pointed hat.  
  
"Who--who are you?" Malon was soon under a spell of the sapphire eyes.   
  
"How could you not remember me? You must be hungry. Want some fried cucco?" The man smiled and offered her a plate.  
  
"My horse! Where is my horse?! The milk?!" Malon handed back the plate. "I'm not hungry, I just want to know what happened." Her eyes looked longingly into the man's.  
  
"I'm not so sure what happened, but your horse's leg is broken severely, he is sleeping with a cow at the Great Impa's house." The boy handed back the chicken but Malon shook her head.  
  
"The milk?" Her eyes began to tear.  
  
"When I found you, you were surrounded by broken glass." The man looked at his feet. "I'm sorry,"  
  
"It's okay...I just want to go home. Good-bye, thanks for helping me." Malon sighed and walked across the room. It looked familiar. "Have we met before?"  
  
The man chuckled. "Yes, I've helped you out before. I'll let you remember me on your own."  
  
"Okay, bye." She left the village ready to meet her fate with her horrible "step-father" Ingo, and all the while, a funny feeling of deja-vu crept over her.  
  
A/N: This started out kinda fluffy and now it's getting kinda sad! :'(. But don't worry, it'll get happy again soon. ^^ 


	5. Dead Milk

The night had engulfed every crook of kingdom when Malon arrived at the Ranch. Keese flew and screeched in the night sky. A shiver ran down her spine, but there was no point in delaying the comfrontation with Ingo, so she ran to the Ranch house. She took a deep breath as she turned the doornob. It was pitch dark in the small den.  
  
"Ingo! Ingo I have new for you!" Malon shouted into the dark. She fumbled at her bag looking for a latern and match. Sighing with relief when she finally did, she lit the small candle. Slowly the orange glow alluminated the room and exposed the angry, ridgid profile of the man who sold the milk.  
  
"Girl, what happened?!" Ingo screamed. Blood rushed to his head as he walked around the room, lighting torches.  
  
"The horse faltered Ingo I fe--" Malon tried to explain, unbelievably tired.  
  
"Don't give me that you little wench!" Ingo snapped back. But before he could go on any further, a knock came at the door. As Malon went for the door, Ingo stoppeed her. "Who is it, girl?" he whispered.   
  
"I don't know. Maybe if you let me answer I could find out." Malon explained through clenched teeth.  
  
"I will do it." Ingo pushed his way to the door. He put on a fake smile and opened the door cheerily. "Hello! Welcome to Lon Lon Ranch! How may I help you?"   
  
At the door stood a man clad in green. "Errr...Does Malon live here?"  
  
Malon looked over Ingo's shoulder to see the man she had seen earlier. "I'm right here! Have you come to tell me who you are?" She flashed a sly smile.  
  
"Haha," he chuckled. "You still have figure that? Well that's not why I'm here. I found this necklace, I figured it was yours." He held out a charm necklace of a cow.   
  
"No, it's not mine. It's beautiful though." Malon blushed.  
  
Ingo stepped in front of Malon, again, almost forcing all three to move outside. "The milk Malon, what happened to it?" Ingo stared angrily at the man.   
  
Suddenly memories flooded Malon's mind, of the promise she made almost seven years ago. I'm so sorry father, she though, But I have to break my promise. "The milk is gone Ingo! The milk is dead to me!" Tears streamed down her face. "And now I'm leaving, and I don't want to see you ever again." She turned to the man from her memories. "Take me with you."  
  
"I will." 


	6. Mystery Man Revealed

Malon raced behind the man. As they approached the bridge that led to Death Mountain, he turned and spoke to Malon. "You should wear this, so if he comes looking for you, no one will know you came here." He said as he handed her a cloak and mask. Somehow, the mask seemed a bit familar. It was a red wood carved into a horrid looking face with zombie features.  
  
"Thanks.....that.....is.....a.....good idea." Malon said. She was panting and could hardly talk. She followed the man up the stone stair case, feeling extremely safe. As they reached the small village, Malon heard a man shout.  
  
"Hey buddy, I don' know were she is. Maybe tha' couple over dere 'as seen 'er." The man was backing away from an angry fellow pushing him around. It was hard to see through the holes in the mask but Malon was sure it was Ingo.  
  
She whispered to the green-clad man, "It's him, we need to run." Hearing this, the man grabbed her arm and ran as fast as he could to the grave yard.  
  
Panting, the couple sat next to a beautifully engraved tombstone.  
  
"Wow." Malon gazed at the grave. She wondered if someone would ever make that beautiful of a tomb stone to remember her.  
  
"Hey, come here for a minute." The man motioned for Malon to come sit next to him. "I wanted to do something for you."  
  
He was crouched over a soft tuffet of soil with a bottle of milk in his hand. There was also a small spade stuck in the ground by his foot. Malon smiled.  
  
Jokingly she asked, "That wouldn't happen to be Lon Lon milk would it?" Giggling she crouched next to him.   
  
"Actually, it is." He smiled devilishy at her. "I know that the milk is dead to you now...So I thought a proper burial is in place." He motioned to the spade. "Ladies first."  
  
Malon's eyes glassed over at the kind gesture. She griped the rusty handle in her shaking hand. The man had dug a small hole in the ground. She lifted the bottle and placed it in the small knook. Slowly she piled dirt and the pale liquid in the bottle was fading from site. When she had completely burried the milk, her savior lifted the mask from her face.  
  
"Who--" Malon began to ask but she was cut off by two fingers placed on her lips. As he pulled his fingers away his whol hand found its way to the back of her neck.  
  
The two leaned together until their lips caressed each other. Suddenly the stars were alittle bit brighter and the moon was a little big bigger. It was bliss.  
  
"I can't believe you don't remember. The mask? The graveyard? It's me. Dampe Jr.?"  
  
Suddenly it all rushed back to her.  
  
"I love you." Malon admitted.  
  
"I know." Answered Junior. And he kissed her again under the moonlight.  
  
A/N: Continue?.......Sorry for the long time it took to update. Let me know if this is complete or if you want me to continue. 


End file.
